Talk:The Fallen Angel's Seal/@comment-75.107.126.23-20170717123507/@comment-75.107.126.23-20170724181902
@Random I didn't say I agreed with it, only that it made sense. I have Anya AW'd, she's pretty underwhelming especialy considering her cost. She's even more underwhelming when you throw in the amount of SC used (if I recall people were using 50SC and up). She's not bad, but this is from a cost to benefit standpoint. My point was that event units are considerably weaker than premium, so strategizing for a premium list makes sense in the long run. Look at the premium players who spend shittons and you won't find anya on their lists. To be honest, your screwed either way if you spend real money, but anya aint worth $50 of SC. I know, I spent the SC, and the only reason she stayed on my list this long is that I have a thing for dragons and desperately wanted her to be good. It's pretty disappointing. @Ssvb I never claimed to be good at the game. I'd call your remarks ad hominem deflection, but there is some merit in considering player skill, but I don't think you understand me when I say I switch between them without altering any other part of a strategy. Recently I've stopped using guides for the most part because they are geared towards weaker and cheaper units than my team. Guides also take the fun out of it, but so does losing half a day's worth of STA and CHA. My main team is: Elyse AW 45 max skill cost 21 Anya AW 45 skill lvl 1 cost 35 Olivie AW 45 max skill cost 21 before her reduction Bashira CC70 skill lvl 2 cost 15 Adele AW 50 skill lvl 3 cost 15 Odette CC70 skill lvl 8 cost 33 Shizuka AW 40 skill lvl 1 cost 26 Spica AW 45 skill lvl 1 cost 14 (oliviie 13), barely got one before taken down Chydis CC50 skill lvl 2 cost 19 (olivie 18) Lynn AW 45 skill lvl 8 mincost 11 (for buff and oh shit moments) Uru AW 45 skill lvl 4 cost 14 (she seems to outdo anya as well, but bad comparison) Aria AW 45 skill lvl 3 mincost 10 Monica CC60 max skill cost 16 (top of the list to replace unless farming) Noel AW 64 skill lvl 1 cost 35 (one of my first event units and first unit AW'd for gold buff, 34 olivie) Ellett CC60 skill lvl 2 cost 15 I started when pupurus event was on so I've been around for almost a year. My team is not end game level yet, so if you have a full list of max lvl AW units, that's probably not a good comparison for determining skill, same if you used shrine buffs. I'm not going to list my bench but for current subjugation I dropped Ellett for Katie. I've only made about 4 runs on one day. I used a bunch of SC the last time farming rates were increased to get enough DC to awaken almost everything you see at AW 40 and 45, which is what I'd call a good use of SC for where I was at with only 2 AW units. Going by this http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Awakening_of_Ryujins:_God?file=Awakening_of_Ryujins_God.png I put anya at J and katie at H. Uru goes on F and prince on C. Next move is to put Elyse at X, then spica at W. Pretty sure I put bashira at Y next in time for 2nd air and chydis at BB (thinking of trying AA). The next part I'm still working out but I usually replace Anya with Olivie and spica kills her leaks. Originally I put Anya at K, but even with her skill and elyses skill she still dies shortly after the 3 dragons, while shizuka does not. At this point I let Aria generate enough UP to deploy the rest of the team then withdraw her to put Odette at CC. At present, with shizuka the team lasts until the final boss, but I also need to put monica at the bottom to handle the blue dragon with the highest MR. My first attempt placed units in the back where healers couldn't reach the middle, it failed pretty hard, technically finished the map though. I don't know if my current setup is an epic fail or not, but I stopped before I finished refining it, figuring leveling some of the units up will help. The point is, identical setups shizuka survives anya does not, and cost isn't the reason why. With prince buff shizukas attack goes over 800 while anya is barely over 500, put in enemies with both high def and most have MR, and thats about as fair of a comparison as you will get. I'm not saying Anya is crap, I'm just saying an event black is outshined by a premium plat with a much lower cost. Even on maps with no MR enemies and high def units shizuka kills more than anya, and as a result takes less damage, and with their similar defensive abilities shizuka ends up doing better unless they have over 400 def, since it takes about that much to drop shizukas attack to the same level as anya with no MR. I didn't understand why until our debate forced me to look at the numbers and figure it out, so thanks. My team has both premium and event units, I do not and have not claimed event units are useless, only that from a cost investment standpoint most are untenable and that skipping any that require SC to save for a plat ticket isn't as stupid as it sounds. Clearly I don't skip every event unit, but neither is it a good idea to max everyone. As I said before, picking which event units are a good investment isn't an exact science. I have several event units that I regret mincosting, I don't have any that aren't mincosted that I wish I had except maybe eden who is at 18 cost and still wouldn't be on my main list if min'd. I also regret not getting pupuru because I started when her event was over half done and could barely 1 star the first map by the end. I've been screwed over by the RNG BS on this game way too much, and I was dumb enough to spend real money on it at one time, thinking 'games cost money, it's unfair to expect devs to work for free', the games business model quickly ate up any goodwill or sympathy I have for the devs. To me, it's important to make sure people understand that there is no smart way to spend real money on the game to save others that humiliation of spending money on such an idiotic deal. This is from someone with elyse and olivie, which are some of the best units in the game, but not worth 1/10 of what I was stupid enough to spend. I also give my own thoughts on whether or not a unit is worth the SC, I'm not always right on that, but usually when I'm wrong it's when I say a unit is worth the investment, not the other way around. As to making a wiki account, I thought about it, but I prefer to be anonymous. Still under consideration, if for no other reason than to correct spelling and format errors.